Starscream's Widget
by frivolity
Summary: G1.A tale of Decepticon rivalry, in which a very little newcomer has a very large part to play, and creates an even bigger chain of near catastrophic events for the luckless Starscream.
1. Chapter 1

I am not a writer, of anything, let alone fanfic, so I'll apologise up front, but I just had to get this out of my head. I also apologise for my ignorance if I make mistakes on the accepted and/or correct terms, words and phrases used. There will undoubtably be some bits that could come across as 'too human' but that's because my brain couldn't come up with anything, but then it's not as if the Transformers never use human expressions because they do.

It's just a bit of fun, I hope you like it. :)

Transformers do not belong to me, however Widget does belong to me. The lil cutie is mine.

STARSCREAM'S WIDGET

Soundwave's optics stuttered online. He winced at the sharp and unexpected poke in his shoulder, and a weight shifted on his chest. The surprise jolted him to consciousness, his position and surroundings still vague, his vision simply filled with the blue of a clear sky above him. He went to sit up but got no further than halfway before the intense pain halted his movement. In fact it returned him abruptly back to the ground with a droning gasp. At least the weight had disappeared from his chest. The weight landed close to his head and poked him in the shoulder again. Laserbeak shuffled nervously, constantly scanning around, trying to get his 'master' to move. They might be exposed at any moment. Realisation sunk into Soundwave's logic circuits. He was on the battlefield. An instinctive dread flooded through him, swiftly followed by anger at the return of the memory of how he got there. His fist banged down into the dirt. Ack! Even that hurt.

"Laserbeak! Recall Frenzy and Rumble." he instructed his faithful cassetticon. The 'bird' immediately launched upwards, gaining altitude enough to be able to scout for the twins while still keeping Soundwave in his vision, hovering, ever protective of his 'host'.

Soundwave waited with regained patience and replayed the events over and over. This is the last time that that .… that …. idiot, Starscream was going to put a spanner in the works. He was becoming more dangerous towards a Decepticon than an Autobot. The prone officer's patience was replaced by anger again as the information he replayed proved beyond a shadow of a doubt who was to blame for his predicament and it didn't look accidental. Unable to express it himself any other way, Soundwave tried to force his fist through the ground again, the pain somehow focusing his mind...thinking...planning...plotting.

* * *

It was a miracle the Nemesis hadn't tilted onto one side, having what seemed like every Decepticon on board as far away as possible from Megatron and the wrath he was currently unleashing, full blast, at Starscream. Total explosive fury - he looked like he was about to go supernova. Megatron stood directly in front of him, toe to toe. Starscream had assumed a peculiar backwards slant to distance his face, or was it the blast from his leader's thunderous bellow forcing his retreat?

It was a long, loud rant and Starscream had decided not to register half of it. "MY COMMUNICATIONS OFFICER YOU IMBECILE!" He bellowed vehemently. "A VALUABLE DECEPTICON. UNLIKE OTHERS I COULD MENTION". A black digit thrust so hard into the seeker's chest he had to take a step back to keep his balance. Megatron moved forward with him. He wasn't going to be given an inch. Starscream almost fell back on his usual defence, the one about how invaluable he was. It was practically a reflex but he checked himself in time. Somehow this time was different. He hadn't been hit even once yet. He kept his face almost void of any expression, fighting shy of direct eye contact. His audio receptors were now blanking out most of the bombardment. It didn't really register immediately when Megatron turned around to press a button on his desk.

"TAKE THIS..." … hissing static punctuated by clicks and screeching whistles as if in recovery from Megatron's tirade filled the pause as the Decepticon leader fought to find the right words, couldn't and so settled for "...THING! AWAY!! NOW!!!" He spun back to Starscream, his large outstretched hand covering the minion's face, forcefully shoving him out into the corridor. Abruptly the door slid shut, something large and heavy striking it from the other side almost as soon as it had closed. Starscream flinched, imagining it to be the desk that 'died' - glad it wasn't him, but really, for pity's sake! "Soundwave was OK", he shrugged mentally, "well, was going to be OK".

Two pairs of large hands grabbed his arms roughly and he was dragged away to the brig.

* * *

He was picked up roughly and manhandled onto the bed. Starscream sat up promptly as Long Haul started strapping down his legs. " What on Cybertron are you...?" Bonecrusher simply flattened him back onto the bed and proceeded to strap down his top half, throwing him a menacing leer as he did so. "Let me up. Unfasten me and let me go, you moron". He wriggled as much as he could, which proved ineffective. Long Haul simply helped Bonecrusher tighten the straps, exchanging knowing glances. The sudden noise of a high pitched buzzing broke in on Starscream's complaints. Immediate, leering grins from his two assailants - along with his alarm at hearing the blades - brought a look of terror to his face. Pleading release to no avail, the two stood aside, their job complete. The tool first appeared in his peripheral vision, from somewhere above his head. He fell silent as his optics followed its blades' progress towards him. Heck, they were going to disassemble him. Megatron had finally had enough? He couldn't do this; he was a fellow Decepticon; a mostly, well sort of, loyal and definitely valuable servant to the Decepticon cause. Soundwave was on the mend ... A block of ultramarine came into view on his left-hand side. Soundwave was more than on the mend. He was standing there, smiling. Starscream was sure about that despite the faceplate, something in the way his optics shone. The seeker's mouth simply dropped open. Shock was setting in. It couldn't end like this. Hook's face emerged alongside the blades. "Hello Starscream". It was the first time anyone had spoken to him in weeks, but he wished he hadn't, not with that inflection. His horror grew; he strained against the restraints; panic welled up inside and he could feel a scream growing with it. He heard the snickering between the Constructicons as Hook began to...


	2. Chapter 2

"STARSCREAM!" The voice pierced the darkness, the numbness. "Why did he always yell at me?", he thought.

"Oh no..." It must have been a dream, a nightmare. Starscream tried to shake himself fully alert as he was roughly jiggled. He went to sit up and realised he couldn't move. Panic set in as his optics coming online augmented the info filtering through. It wasn't a dream … he was still in medbay. He glanced around. There were faces, faces he knew even if they weren't fully in focus yet. "What...?" He went to sit up again, futile.

He was still functioning, relieved at not being a pile of parts on the floor.

Megatron, arms folded, looked coldly away and nodded to Bonecrusher. Starscream felt fingers unfastening the straps. The room was silent apart from the sound of fabric straps sliding across him, buckles chinking against the side of the bed.

"What happened?" the seeker asked, still feeling a little groggy but his systems kicking in, his left hand instinctively reaching over to rub his right arm. It felt weird, not right.

"He'll need to be kept an eye on" said Hook.

"He can go back to the brig", Megatron stated flatly. He turned on his heel. "I'll want him in my office when you've...finished sorting him", he said to Skywarp as he walked out, Soundwave at his shoulder glancing back at Starscream, who was sure he'd smiled that knowing smirk again. Skywarp moved to hoist him up off the bed and towards the door.

It suddenly registered. "My blaster? Where's my null ray?" No wonder he'd felt 'wrong' "Where's my...my arm is bare?"

Frenzy held up the weapon. "It's my toy now, murderous traitor", and he trotted off with his prize.

* * *

Stunned, Starscream hung his head, thinking, "It could have been worse". Relieved he was still functional, but puzzled. Why take away one weapon and not the other? His bare arm tingled and prickled; he wanted to rub it again, but he was still being dragged along the corridor, his feet trailing behind the rest of him as he hadn't the strength yet to take his own weight. Not that he thought the two ruffians bearing him would have let him walk of his own volition anyway. He was less than carefully set down on the bunk, but treated a lot less roughly than when he'd been put in here the first time. He got the impression they'd been told to not be so rough, not that they didn't want to be. Skywarp, who must have been following all the way from medbay, entered the cell and sat down next to him, putting down his data pad and what looked like a small handset of some kind. He took hold of the white seeker's arm, which was promptly snatched back. "What have they done?" Starscream snarled, "I want my weapon back."

"I hardly think Megatron will accommodate that." said Skywarp, taking hold of his arm, more firmly this time. "And hold still, you've had some modifications."

"They took my gun away." Starscream's gaze joined Skywarp's on his bare cobalt blue arm. He hadn't noticed until now, bare wasn't really the right word, yes, his gun was missing, but they'd really cut into him, there was an unsightly plate, no, not a plate exactly, it was a hatch. "What have they done to me?" he growled.

Skywarp brought up the datapad "Let's see...you have been installed with…."

"Installed??!"

"Installed with Widget." Skywarp grinned at his wingleader.

"Installed?" repeated Starscream, not having a clue what the daft idiot was on about.

Skywarp's grin faded a little as Starscream narrowed his optics and leant towards him threateningly. It felt good knowing he could still intimidate someone here. "What the cyberslag is Widget?" he glowered.

Skywarp brought the datapad up as a little barrier between them. "It...it's...well it's a little something to help keep you..." He was struggling to find the right words, not fancying a smack in the face. Starscream's glare didn't let up. "It'll keep you...out of trouble." The last three words were rushed out and the datapad was brought up a little higher. That was all Skywarp would say as he then lay the pad down and pressed an indent in one corner of the panel. It slid open, revealing 'Widget' inside. He carried out some diagnostics on the small electronic-looking device now installed in Starscream's arm. Happy with the results, he closed the hatch, punched in a command on the handset and switched it off. "You have a go." he said.

The white seeker looked at him as if he was insane or something.

"Please."

Strascream looked at the innocuous plate and reluctantly pressed its indent. It slid away and a screen on the device inside lit up.

"Ask it to remind you about the senior officers' meeting tomorrow morning."

"Ask it?!" said Starscream in disbelief "Ask?"

"Yes, ask it to..."

"Are you real!"

Skywarp sighed. "Please, Starscream."

Starscream looked at him sideways as he lifted his arm closer to his mouth "Officers' meeting, tomorrow at ten."

BEEP BEEP: "Is that a reminder?"

Starscream jumped back on the bunk. "What the?!" Skywarp suppressed a smirk and laid a hand on the seeker's shoulder.

BEEP BEEP: "Is that a reminder?"

He received an encouraging jog. "Go on."

"Reminder." Suspicious, as he didn't know what the heck was happening here.

BEEP BEEP: "Thank you Air Commander Starscream, sir."

Starscream shot Skywarp a WTF look. They were interrupted by Thundercracker opening the cell door. "Megatron wants you both in his office, now."

Skywarp looked a bit flustered "I haven't finished yet."

"NOW!" stressed Thundercracker. He wasn't going to get into trouble because these two weren't ready. Skywarp collected the pad and small handset and they made their way along the corridors, Starscream frowning all the while, gently fiddling with his new panel.

* * *

"Is he operational now?" Megatron directed the question at Skywarp, who replied, "He appears to be...", his voice trailing away as he became aware of the look the Decepticon leader threw him sharply. "Yes, sir", he said, trying to sound more positive.

"Good." Megatron moved his expression towards his air commander "And you and Widget are going to get along fine aren't you, Starscream." It wasn't a question.

Starscream looked at the leader blankly, not really understanding.

"Good", he said again, stressing the word like it was a warning; then turning back to Skywarp, "and how does Widget like our Starscream?"

"What?" Starscream interrupted

Megatron's optics flashed at Starscream, his attitude changed instantly, and naturally, the room's atmosphere with it. Skywarp jumped in. "We ...er...we hadn't got that far yet, Sir." Moving hesitantly forwards as he was beckoned, he passed over the handset onto the leader's upturned black palm. Megatron regarded the piece of equipment for a moment before keying in a sequence, which resulted in the seeker's new panel sliding open, accompanied by the first experience of a rushing, prickly tingle shooting up to his shoulder and down to his fingertips. Completely taken by surprise, the seeker simply stared open mouthed as the installation uninstalled enough to remove itself from the snug compartment. A second later it had transformed into a grey robot, half the size of his host's hand, standing proudly, feet planted firmly apart. It saluted Megatron. It looked like Megatron.

Starscream was still frozen, mouth agape, staring at the tiny robot.

"Meet Widget." smiled Megatron.

Starscream remained frozen in both stance and expression.

Ignoring the seeker's shock, Megatron addressed the tiny bot. "Do you think you'll like looking after Starscream, Widget?"

BEEP BEEP: "Yes Sir, I rather think I will", he beamed.

"Excellent!" Megatron smiled back.

Starscream started to find he could move again and pointed disbelievingly at the little transformer. "Wha...wh...w...?"

"WIDGET! Starscream. His name is Widget." Megatron's tone flickered between a definite liking for the newest Decepticon and his usual disdain for his air commander.

"Look after?" queried the seeker.

"Yes." barked Megatron "Widget is your conscience."


	3. Chapter 3

At least he'd been allowed back to his own quarters, which looked like they'd been raided. He sighed as he picked up the chair and knelt down to start shuffling the stuff strewn all over the floor

BBEP BEEP: Recharge in 10 minutes.

Lost in thought, Starscream carried on with his mindless tidying, not really getting very far, merely moving stuff from one area on the floor to another. Sulking over the loss of his gun.

BEEP BEEP: Recharge in 5 minutes.

He heard Widget that time, his mind still too busy to really register what he'd said, but he did hear how he said it. "You have such an annoying little voice", he muttered.

BEEP BEEP: Recharge in 1 minute.

Starscream stood up. Yes, a decidedly annoying voice, he thought. He wasn't sure how long he was going to be made to endure this stupid scheme. No-one had instructed him on how to recharge the thing. If they imagined for one tiny astrosecond that he ...

BEEP BEEP: Recharge.

Starscream dropped like a stone to the floor, scattering the neat piles he'd sorted as he hit the deck.

A very small, contented sigh came from the installation.

* * *

BEEP BEEP: Systems online

BEEP BEEP: Systems online

BEEP BEEP: Systems online

Optics stuttered on. It wasn't the annoying high pitched voice filtering through, it was that horrible prickly tingling in the whole of his right arm that brought him out of recharge. Sitting up on the floor, he rubbed the offending limb, not soothing the irritation at all, just reviving his lament at the loss of his beloved null-ray. For old-time's sake he shot his arm out straight in front of him as he would when aiming, he clenched his fist. The second that tension was made, the new panel slipped open and Widget appeared, transformed as if by magic, it was so quick. His stance, facing Starscream, legs wide, hands on hips, so typical of his leader when about to put him down or chastise. The broad smile on the teeny mech however was so untypical. The image his optics relayed was not one that made for a happy seeker and he lashed out by grabbing the tiny bot, squeezing him tightly as he brought him up closer to get a better look at him. They stared at each other for a few moments before Widget spoke.

BEEP BEEP: "Good morning Air Commander Starscream, sir." Starscream's optics narrowed, he squeezed Widget harder and thought he felt a small electric shock fizzle through his hand.

BEEP BEEP: "Good morning Air Commander Starscream, sir." it reiterated, making the greeting feel like a scratch down Starscream's paintwork.

"Good morning..._Widget_!" Starscream said in a low growl and squeezed for all he was worth...

BEEP BEEP: Systems online

BEEP BEEP: Systems online

Starscream's systems complied. Why, he wondered, was he face down on the floor? He tried to think back, recall...the last memory was of squeez.…

He quickly pushed himself up and sat back on his thrusters, too unstable to make it to the fully upright position. The new compartment on his arm was empty. Where was the fraggin' mini Megatron? He scanned the room.

BEEP BEEP: "Good morning Air Commander Starscream, sir." The voice was right alongside his right audio receptor. Starscream jumped, nearly falling over again, prevented only by his head hitting the recharge berth.

BEEP BEEP: "Good morning Air Comm..."

"Good morning, Widget", Starscream grudgingly gave the correct response as he rubbed his forehead.

BEEP BEEP: "Reminder - Senior officers' meeting 10 am."

The seeker reached up and took a more respectful hold on Widget, who smiled merrily at his host as he was brought down and placed next to the compartment,

"In". Widget stayed as he was, still smiling. "BACK IN!" commanded Starscream. Still nothing happened. "Fine". Starscream placed the small transformer onto the floor. "Stay here then." It was his turn to smile as he stood upright. "I wouldn't want to be late for my meeting now, would I?" and he slipped away.

* * *

He was the last one in the room, which quietened noticeably as he entered, all optics on him as he made his way to his place at the table next to Megatron. The conversations resumed as he sat. Deliberately ignoring him, Megatron had turned to talk to the mech sat on his other side, then raised a hand to bring the room to order. Just as he went to speak, Soundwave made his apologies and went to the exit, where he was met by Rumble. The room waited on their exchange and Soundwave made his way back into the room. Instead of returning to his seat however, he slowly walked around to Starscream and placed what he'd been given on the table in front of the white seeker. Starscream didn't have to look at his leader to know what expression he'd be wearing. He kept his gaze fixed firmly on Widget in front of him and a stray thought crossed his mind. "I wonder why they had the little thing smile like that?" He wanted to wipe that smile off its face.

"Good morning, Widget." Megatron made a point of being extremely nice to the little mech.

BEEP BEEP: "Good morning Mighty Megatron, Sir", beaming and proudly standing up straight to his full height.

"Your report, please."

BEEP BEEP: "Yes, Sir. Air Commander Starscream off-lined for recharge at 10pm. Systems online at 9am. Systems offline at 9:02am..."

Megatron's optic ridge raised visibly and one corner of his mouth gave a small upward twitch.

Widget continued, "Systems online at 9:52am. Left quarters at 9:53am.

"You came to the meeting without your... companion, Starscream?" The question was accompanied by an impatient glare.

"I...it...it.." Megatron's slight tilt of the head suggested the wrong choice of words were being made. "I mean, he.. he wouldn't..." whined the seeker, pointing to his arm. Megatron stared at him as if he were the most stupid transformer ever to have existed. He motioned to the tall blue mech still stood behind Starscream. "Show him."

Soundwave leant over Starscream and pressed the corner indent "Widget, return" his monotone instructed. Widget obeyed immediately, transforming and settling into his cubic home, and the panel slid shut.

Megatron brought the room's attention back to the meeting at hand; an attack on a fuel supply convoy, which they knew would naturally have an Autobot bodyguard to protect it. So they went over a detailed plan on how to attack, using the natural terrain surrounding part of the route the convoy was bound to take. Starscream hadn't paid much attention to the detail. He was too busy thinking of how he'd been humiliated in front of his peers. He was still mourning the loss of his weapon and wondering how the hell he was supposed to deal with this ... this… thing in his arm. What were they thinking... his sensors instinctively tingled... what are they thinking? He looked around at the room of Decepticons and shrugged off the sensation. No, he wasn't sure what to make of it at all.

"Decepticons; do NOT fail me." Their leader ended the meeting.

* * *

Astrotrain set the team down near a rocky outcrop a few miles down the road they knew the Autobot-protected fuel trucks would take. It didn't take long for the Decepticon team to find their hiding places amongst the rocks. They waited. Starscream could sense some of his comrades shifting and moving about. He cursed them inwardly; they'd give their position away if they didn't keep still. Some of the Autobots would be arriving any moment now, scanning ahead of the fuel trucks, this being an obvious place for an ambush. Yes, he thought, it was rather an obvious place for their 'Magnificent Leader' to choose to attack from. He hadn't any further time to ponder as the growing dust cloud below announced the arrival of their enemy. He recognised his adversaries as they transformed into their robot mode and began to scout the area. Starscream could feel his systems responding to the stimuli, his senses pricked up. He was ready to fight.

The Autobots were so close now and he silently shifted his position behind his rock. He could take a clear, clean shot at Bluestreak from here. The other Autobots must be seen as similar targets by his fellows, what were they waiting for? Why hadn't his leader given the order to fire? Some of his sensors were starting to frazzle. Dammit, they were going to lose their advantage if they didn't act soon. He was so tightly wound up now it was as if he could hear the young Autobot's internal systems working, let alone his own. His fingers gently flexed and clenched. Still no order given. He looked around best he could, which wasn't successful, not without giving his position away. He cursed inwardly again. They couldn't lose the advantage...

"DIE Autobot scum!" he screamed, partially revealing himself from behind his cover. Ignoring the prickling sensation as he leveled his arm at Bluestreak's back, who spun round to face the Decepticon, his weapon swinging into line as he turned. Starscream fist clenched tight as it had been more than a million times before, optics glaring at his young victim, a crooked, evil grin across his face. Bluestreak's surprised expression was somehow melting away to be replaced by...by...a smile!

He's smiling, why isn't he... and it suddenly registered, his weapon hadn't fired. His gaze shifted from his foe to his arm, only to see Widget stood proud as ever on his arm.

BEEP BEEP: "Good after...

Starscream ducked down behind his rock as the first shot almost caught his wing, ringing out as it ricocheted behind him. Bluestreak's laugh was mixed with the sudden and full-on barrage of gunfire aimed from what felt like every Autobot in the entourage. All of it aimed at him alone.

BEEP BEEP: "Good afternoon Air Commander Starscream, sir." chimed out Widget.

"Not now!" he hissed.

BEEP BEEP: "Good afternoon Air Commander Starscream, sir."

"Good afternoon, Widget!" he screeched, his outburst attracting a renewed hail of gunfire. He managed to crawl around in the cramped space he'd chosen. He couldn't see any of his number to his left or above him. He squeezed back around 180 degrees and there 100 metres away to his right he saw. He saw them all. He saw them all safe and most …. most were smiling, mocking. Megatron wearing the largest smile of them all, as large as any worn by the monstrous miniature implant.


	4. Chapter 4

"Starscream! Starscream, answer me! Where is he?" He was being shaken gently. "Starscream wake up! Where is he?"

"I can't see him anywhere. You sure he's not underneath him? Roll him over." Thundercracker's deep voice was unmistakable.

"You roll him over yourself if you think you're so clever. It's not here, the arm is empty and there's no signal." Skywarp stood and turned full circle, his optics fixed on the handset's readings. He knelt back down beside the fallen seeker. "Starscream where is Widget?" Starscream just groaned, semi conscious. TC relayed their findings back to HQ. The explosive response at the other end had him hold the communicator at arm's length. "In that case I change my mind! Bring the worthless heap of scrap metal back with you, NOW!"

* * *

Starscream awoke in medbay. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. He sat bolt upright the minute he realised where he was. At least he wasn't immobilised this time. He went to swing round off the bed but wobbled precariously, gripping the sides of the bed, his gyros still not synchronised properly. He could feel he'd been repaired in several places, most noticably his left upper leg. That brought back the memory of Ironhide letting him 'have it' and with it several other flashbacks from that...er...experience, but none remembered too clearly as it had all happened so quickly. Trying to focus on it brought back a memory that felt like a hand crushing the life from his spark. Soundwave! The last of them to fly away, Soundwave had stood staring right at him throughout the assault, and that wave, that single, open handed wave goodbye...

He'd never seen it coming. Soundwave? Revenge? Nooo, not Soundwave …. but then his actions had almost cost the tall blue mech his life. Their lives, he corrected himself. If Soundwave dies, so do his cassetticons; Ravage, Laserbeak, the twins, all of them. A rare and very fleeting moment of reflection passed over the white seeker, his hand absently reaching to touch the hatch in his arm. The area felt a little colder than the rest of his arm. He supressed a shiver.

The medbay doors opened violently, announcing the arrival of Megatron, followed closely by Blitzwing and Soundwave. "Where is he?" he demanded. Starscream still partially in a world of his own was taking too long to answer for Megatron's liking. "Blitzwing!" The bulky purple and grey Decepticon came up behind Starscream and took a firm hold of his wings. The seeker instinctively flinched but couldn't pull away from the grasp. Besides, his attention was settling on Soundwave, leaning against the wall behind Megatron. He was casually tracing a finger around the seam of his cassette door, all the while returning the stare.

"WHERE IS HE?" blared Megatron

"Who?" Starscream asked dully, not taking his optics from Soundwave. A black hand gripped his throat. "WIDGET!" A crushing pressure round his throat emphasised the name and dragged his face closer to Megatron's, increasing the tension in his wings from Blitzwing's grip. Starscream's stare at the blue Transformer was broken as his view was now filled by a furious grey face. "WHERE IS WIDGET?" Megatron's grip tightened, fingers theatening to encircle his throat, the metal covering its delicate sensors hardly a barrier, or so it felt to Starscream.

"I..I...I don't..." Starscream's optics widened as it dawned on him. "The Autobots!" he choked.

The excruciating sounds Starscream emmited shortly after penetrated throughout Decepticon Headquarters making even the most battle-hardened warrior cringe.

* * *

The damage inflicted by Megatron took a lot longer to repair than the injuries at the hands of the Autobots a week earlier, but there he was, patched up and stood in front his leader's new desk.

"You will go on your own! You _will_ go to the Autobots! You _will_ get Widget back! You will do it NOW!" Starscream went to open his mouth. "I DON'T CARE what happens to you. You will bring that robot back to me in one piece and you'd better hope to Primus he is still in one piece for you to recover because you'll be in a thousand painful pieces, permanently, if you fail."

* * *

He landed less than a mile from the Ark's entrance. He knew that Teletran I would have picked up his presence a while ago and the Autobots already alerted. He hadn't a smidgen of a clue on how he was supposed get that installment back. He'd only just been mended, again, and now here he was surely about to become smithereens. He nervously paced in a circle...

  
  


"Hey, Optimus." Jazz poked his head round the door "Starscream's outside."

The Autobot leader chuckled softly. "Thanks, Jazz". He looked down at his desk. "Well, Widget, looks like they want you back."

BEEP BEEP: "Cool!" replied the tiny mech "May I...?"

"Certainly. Jazz, would you take Widget?"

"Sure, Optimus," he held out his palm. "C'mon, Widge." A couple of minutes later they arrived at Bumblebee's. Spike was with him. "I heard the alarm ….. it's time for you to leave us?"

BEEP BEEP: "Yep!" Widget stepped off Jazz's hand. "Thank you, Jazz."

"See ya'round little D." He winked as he left.

"We got you a going away present." Bumblebee handed it to Widget. "Save it till you get home." Widget clutched it to his chest and smiled his biggest smile.

BEEP BEEP: "Thank you."

  
  


...Starscream continued to pace around in circles. He was beginning to wear a path and completely stumped as to how to get that thing back. Personally he didn't want it back. His hand went to the hatch …. he wanted his null-ray back. It was bad enough having to crawl to that tyrant to save his skin, but crawling to get that thing back, crawling to an Autobot. He couldn't! He wouldn't! His rebellious streak rose only for a moment, quashed by the mental image of what Megatron would do to him.

A rumble in the background disrupted his thoughts and dust kicked up by the three Autobots signalled that his time was up. They were coming to get him instead! He froze in mid-pace but quickly recovered his equilibrium, forcing himself to stand square and face them, aiming his …. dammit! He quickly switched arms, so facing the oncoming threat with at least some sort of weapon.

But the Autobots didn't transform into robot mode. They didn't even stop. They swerved round in front of him and drove back to the Ark. Starscream stood still, poised. The dust settled...

There was a box. A box.

Cautiously, he scanned around and warily approached the box. It was wrapped in brightly coloured paper, fastened with an equally bright and cheery fancy ribbon. 'To Megatron, with love XXX' read the label. Still scanning the area, he leant down and picked it up. Nothing happened. It was as quiet as it was when he'd first arrived. He launched upwards …. no need to hang around any longer. He scythed through the clouds towards home, smirking. "That was easy. Stupid Autobots!"


	5. Chapter 5

Apprehensive? Nervous? "No, I'm downright scared", he thought, "I should have checked the contents first." Too late now. He was stood in front of Megatron's desk, unable to take his optics from the big black fingers tearing away the wrappings, already fuming curses after reading the label. Starscream fidgetted as the lid was lifted away. They leaned forward to look inside, they both stood staring inside for a few moments before lifting their gaze to face each other. Starscream's face was starting to draw a weak smile, unsure how far he could show the joy at seeing the device in one complete piece … and functional too by the look of the huge grin that greeted his host and his leader. But all hope of being accepted back for recovering the tiny mech evaporated, replaced by a puzzled dread as Megatron exploded.

Widget lay comfortably in a nest of shredded pale yellow paper. He was clutching what looked to be a book of some kind, decorated with pressed flowers, decoupage and 'Widget's Scrapbook' in big letters cut from pretty yellow gingham paper.

"What is this?" Megatron tossed the scrapbook onto the desk, the question out of concern for Widget as he reached in and gently lifted the little bot out, vestiges of the shredded paper falling away.

"That is the.. that is Widget and he is in one piece." Starscream said quietly. Megatron came around the desk and thrust Widget close to Starscream's optics "HE DIDN'T LOOK LIKE THAT THE LAST TIME I SAW HIM." he bellowed. Starscream took a step back. The mini mech was thrust into his face again. "Are you blind as well as stupid? What colour is he?"

"er.. yellow?"

"Yellow!" he growled

"..with go-faster stripes..." He couldn't stop himself.

"YELLOW!!!!" Starscream got knocked to the floor and had the custard coloured mini Megatron shoved at him again. Widget's huge smile never wavered.

BEEP BEEP: "YO! Wotcha Screamer dude!" Arms open in welcome. Starscream's jaw dropped open.

Megatron dropped the tiny Transformer as if he'd been stung "WHAT did he just say?"

They both looked at Widget, now on Starscream's chest, still beaming at them. He cocked his head and flicked an optic off briefly. Megatron took a step back "Did...did he just... wink … at me?" The unexpected knocked him for six. Starscream took advantage. "Widget return." Widget complied "I'll take him down to medbay...get him checked..." He pulled himself towards the door, only scrambling up when he was sure Megatron couldn't lash out at him before he was upright "…. get him...er...sorted."

Megatron flopped down in his chair still stunned. He saw the scrapbook. "No! No! NO!!!!!! You'll pay for this, Prime!"

* * *

He lay Widget on the bed, the expanse of black making the little transformer look even smaller. The bed was raised so it was easier for Hook to check him over. "I'll have to switch you off."

BEEP BEEP: "Sure thing, Sir" the small mech's mouth struggled to make it's customary happy shape. Starscream wasn't sure if it was worried because it was being put into stasis or because he knew he was going to be put 'right'. Anyhow, the small smile slipped away as he was switched off. Starscream felt his right arm become...become like his left. Now aware that the prickling sensation must have always been there, he only really felt it when he ejected the robot. It should have meant that the limb felt normal, but it didn't.

"You can go." Hook glared.

He did, feeling a bit flat, aimless. He slowly wandered down the corridors. He had no duties. He was simply being treated as the mech who housed Megatron's little pet. "No", he said out loud to no-one, "I am Air Commander..." that was how Widget addressed him. He felt a tug inside and nearly went back to medbay before shaking himself out of it, mentally slapping himself. What was he thinking. That little pest was Soundwave's way of getting back at him. He hoped Hook couldn't repair whatever it was Wheeljack must have done to him and the little menace would get scrapped. They could all get back to normal.

He found himself outside Skywarp's quarters. Maybe a bit of time spent with the silly black seeker would lift his mood. He could always bully him a little if he got bored. That always cheered him up.

Skywarp opened the door and his laugh disappeared the instant his optics relayed the info as to who was stood infront of him. "Starscream, er...good to see you're still in one piece", he said, slowly glancing over to his left. "I'm bored", Starscream grumbled as he helped himself inside, pushing past Skywarp in time to see Thundercracker switching off the monitor looking none too impressed at his wingleader's intrusion. "What you fellas up to in your spare time then?" He reached down to switch the monitor back on and took the chair, relegating Skywarp to park himself on the edge of the recharge berth. Nothing was said as Starscream glanced over the screen. "What's YouTube?" TC and Skywarp exchanged glances. "And what's this bit?" He touched the screen inadvertently activating the video. Skywarp groaned and buried his head in his hands. TC didn't take his optics off his wingleader for a second, not needing to see what was playing on the screen …they'd already seen it half a dozen times, laughing their thrusters off, as had most of the base.

Starscream sat through a three minute video diary of a variety of Autobots wielding, rather unsteadily he noticed, the video camera. Several scenes stuck together showing a variety of activies, all involving a very small grey transformer. He was transfixed.

Jazz and Blaster demonstrated Widget the iPod, the teeny mech strung upside down around Jazz's neck, a pair of earphones taped clumsily to one foot as Jazz held the ear pieces to his audio receptors. Blaster just doing some silly dance thing, arms flailing wildly looking like a big orangey-red blur behind Jazz who pretended to groove on down to some tune or other.

Widget the dashboard mascot. Spike leaning back in one of Optimus Prime's big comfy seats, his feet resting next to the dash-mounted mini Megatron. The little bot had been immobilised with tape and mounted to a spring, on which he bobbed and lurched at every bump in the terrain. It looked like the truck was off-roading with the amount of bobbing Widget was doing.

Widget the TV remote. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker arguing over what channel they wanted … Widget rushing to tweak the knob on the panel. Thing was, they only argued when the little robot had got back to the sofa.

Hound kept creating holograms of Starscream resulting in the entire Autobot base errupting with laughter at Widget chiming out every time in his little squeaky voice BEEP BEEP: "Hello Air Commander Starscream, sir." It didn't escape Starscream's audio receptors to hear one of the enemy say "He might look like Megs, but he sure sounds like Screamer."

It went on...

It finished.

The room was silent, TC still staring at his wingleader, unsure how he'd taken it.

"More?"

No response.

"Is there any more?"

TC tapped the screen and a new page came up. Starscream knocked his hand away, touching the arrow himself to start the video clip.

This one featured assorted Autobots and a tiny yellow robot. Starscream's optics were first treated to seeing the little mech sat astride Bumblebee's shoulder, both of them cheering excitedly along with Spike at some sporting event. The bots were wearing baseball caps, drinking through straws from small pink cubes set into the top of the headgear. Spike munching on a hotdog and coke.

Next we see him sat on the Autobot leader's forearm, listening intently to stories from a big book. Optimus taking great pains to make sure Widget was told every detail of Cybertronian History (An Autobot's POV: Where the Decepticons Went Wrong)

The twins were having fun with a new energon taster, called Widget. Roaring guffaws every time the little thing fell off the edge of the table, usually accompanied by either or both Sunny and Sides. Picking him up again, gently, checking he's OK. Widget insisting on yet another sip.

They even included him in a team when they played volleyball. The teeny thing couldn't get the ball over the net ever, but he was soundly encouraged by both teams to keep trying.

It went on...

It ended.

Starscream simply stood up and left the room leaving the seekers wondering if they were going to get into trouble.

"Do you think he'll tell?" fretted the black seeker.

"Nah!" said his friend.

Silence fell again for a moment, then "Shouldn't we go after him?" Their optics met.

"Nah!" repeated Thundercracker.

More silence - but TC couldn't help himself, the corner of his mouth crept up. "Play it again." he snickered.


	6. Chapter 6

No-one saw a trace of the Air Commander for several days. No-one was really bothered to be honest, except at the moment for Skywarp, only because yet again he was the bearer of what his superior would probably take as bad news. He brushed imaginary dirt from his cockpit as he continued to wait outside the officer's quarters. The door finally swooshed open.

"Woah! You look dreadful." blurted out purely in surprise at the state of Starscream's appearance.

"Yes?!" snapped the grubby white seeker.

"er... you're required in medbay." Starscream turned away "Now, sir" Starscream turned back. "OK, let's get on with it." he grumbled.

He started off down the hall, Skywarp alongside.

"I know how to get there."

Primus, he was extra crabby. "I was instructed to escort you." Starscream muttered something too low for Skywarp to pick up accurately.

* * *

Starscream never said a word, never resisted with a single digit as 'Crusher and Long Haul picked him up, laid him on the bed and prepped him as they had when he was in for the original modification. He turned his head as much as he could so he could see Soundwave. Somehow he knew he'd be there. Overseeing the work this time no doubt.

"You look tired, Starscream." he droned.

Starscream simply narrowed his optics at the mech and sneered.

"Rumble! Frenzy! Eject! Operation Ransack." The two cassettes scurried out of medbay. They'd been looking forward to this. Starscream's sneer turned to a laugh, cut short as he was put in stasis.

* * *

Soundwave closed the door to his quarters. They were considerably larger than everyone else's bar Megatron. Not through favouritism, but necessity with his cassettes and it was nothing but a chaotic mess, a zoo, thought Widget seeing the bird, bat and cat. The tall blue mech placed the tiny, newly repainted, grey one on the uneven terrain of his desk. Widget found it hard to keep his footing with datapad landslides and mountains of miscellaneous mangled pieces of what might have once been recognisable as electronics. They looked ... chewed.

Suddenly, without warning, Widget found himself horizontal and clamped tightly between sharp metal points. His self-protection mechanism kicked in and a moment later he stepped away from the now offlined Ravage's slack jaws. Soundwave ignored the event, carrying on with whatever was occupying his attention. Widget decided to have a look around. Not easy for a bot of his size as Ravage wasn't the only big lump on the floor. It was as bad as the desk, if not worse. There were all sorts of personal treasures stuffed under the recharge bunks. Widget didn't know what half of it was. Laserbeak and Ratbat watched from their perch on the top bunk, sensible enough to reconsider a meeting with the tiny transformer, keeping their distance. Widget was negotiating a particularly challenging pile when he was recovered by Soundwave, just as Frenzy and Rumble fell through the door together.

"Oooh, look Frenzy, your new snuggly." teased his brother. The taunt was ignored, his optics veritably glittering as he reached up to Soundwave in a request to hold the small mech.

"Did you do a good job?"

"Oh yeah." Rumble said in a confident tone, leaning against the wall, arms folded. "Screamer won't be getting comfortable any time soon."

"And what did you find?" Soundwave bent down to hand over Widget

"Nothing."

Soundwave stood straight again. "Nothing?" An impatient Frenzy jumped up at Soundwave to get Widget, who was handed to the red and black mech as Rumble repeated his answer. Soundwave muttered something as Rumble, deciding to wind his brother up, snatched Widget. Frenzy grabbed back, getting hold of a leg "MINE!" he hissed. "Oh YEAH?!" they tugged. Widget sighed. The twins fell as one to the floor to join Ravage. Soundwave once again picked up the tiny transformer from the floor, thinking. He knew Starscream had to have been up to something, stuck in his room all that time. He'd served with him long enough to know that. Lifting Widget to his optics and gently scrutinising him from various angles, he laughed. "I like you." he said proudly.

* * *

Starscream came to, this time in his own room. It was such a mass of destruction he wasn't sure which way up he was. The twins had really gone to town this time. He was amazed they'd bothered to leave a surface for him to be laid on. He went to sit up and the structure collapsed, completing the destruction. He groaned. It was going to be a baaaad day.

* * *

The twins made him recharge in the box he'd been delivered in. His scrapbook had been added to the bedding having been shredded, probably by Ravage who was now sporting a pretty ribbon collar. Little Widget didn't settle. He should be with Starscream. He wanted to be with Starscream. He found a strip from part of one of the photographs. Bumblebee's head and torso ... he could make out Prowl's arm around his shoulder and he thought it was Ironhide on the other side, but the photograph was too badly torn to tell properly. He should be with Starscream. 'Widge' felt cold. He wanted to be with the Autobots.

A few corridors down, Starscream was still cleaning his room. Recharge was pointless because even if he felt he'd get rest, there was nowhere to rest and his blasted arm ached constantly with that horrible tingly prickling.


	7. Chapter 7

A few days later and Starscream's room was starting to look like a room again. He was having to wait for a new recharge berth but he now had new basic furniture. There had been nothing worth saving from the blitz inflicted on his quarters. Starscream had lost a lot of things he treasured and some of the older pieces of equipment were irreplaceable. It wasn't that he used them any longer though. This career rarely made use of his other skills but they did evoke some fond memories. No, the thing that really irritated him, literally, was his slagging arm. The sensation, steadily increasing as the days passed, was driving him beserk. He wondered where Widget was and that set off a fresh, stronger wave of aggravation. "ENOUGH ALREADY!" he screamed.

Everyone moved out of his way as he stormed through the maze. He burst open the double doors to the meeting room. It was still early but he knew he'd be there, setting things up for Megatron, as he always did - the creep.

Soundwave turned around.

"OK. OK. I get it. I understand now." He paced in front of the doors, rubbing his arm vigorously. "I do. I really do. Just please, give it a rest now. You've made your point - very clearly. I am sorry, very sorry. It'll never happen again. Can we move on now?"

"Good morning Megatron" droned Soundwave

Starscream spun round almost catching the Decepticon leader with his wing. "Megatron...I...I.."

"I heard, Starscream" he said "Give me your arm."

Starscream hesitated but the flash across the leader's optics suggested he'd better do as told.

His arm was going completely bananas now and he had to use his left hand to offer up the offending limb. Megatron pressed the indent and slipped Widget into the compartment. The incredible rush through his circuitry overwhelmed him. His senses just became a mass of static ... no, worse than static. Disorientated, he felt he was falling and reached out, the nearest support happening to be Megatron. The tyrant gave a curt laugh and brushed his feeble grip away. The seeker sunk to the floor. Other officers were arriving for the meeting now. "Get him outside", Megatron ordered and Starscream was dragged out into the corridor.

* * *

It had taken a long while to drag the practically incapacitated Starsceam back to his door but Thundercracker and Skywarp had managed to keep him propped up. They were trying to get the white seeker to stay upright, wedged against the wall, when Soundwave appeared round the corner at the end of their hallway. "Stand up straight Screamer!" urged TC . "Stand UP."

"No time for that." Skywarp grabbed Starscream's hand and passed it over the entry pad. All three sort of stumbled into the room just as Soundwave came by, his pace slowed almost to a halt as he passed the portal, head turned and stared directly at the white seeker. Starscream's vision had recovered enough for him to catch the meaning in the communications officer's small toss of the head. The flanking seekers suddenly found themselves with a very conscious and aggressively awake air commander wresting them aside to get at Soundwave. TC hit the door pad with his foot and they hung on tightly. "Cool it, Starscream", snapped Skywarp as the white seeker jerked an arm free and cuffed him round the back of the head before the blue could pull him clear. The trio collapsed in a short, frenetic and mostly friendly scuffle.

Starscream pushed away from his wingmates and sat up. "Thanks fellas", a lop sided grin plastered across his face. TC got up from the floor "Yeah, just don't you forget it next time I wanna miss my turn on the roster for lube and valet duty." Starscream grinned. "And the next time you hit my friend..." TC made to swipe the white seeker's head, but he ducked and slammed his forearm behind the blue's knee, knocking him back to the floor. "You'll what?" snickered Starscream. Skywarp just sat back and guffawed, which set them all laughing.

* * *

Starscream found it easy to get outside. Megatron was too busy to notice, obviously deeply absorbed in planning his next assault on the Autobots or some part of the planet. Lately Soundwave was like his shadow, very definitely in the boss' favour and loving it. The planning meant extra work, so no-one had paid him much attention.

Launching from the docking tower and transforming into a jet, it was like flicking a switch. It felt so incredibly good to be in his element - the air. Simply enjoying the feel of the currents rushing, eddying over and around his wings and body, buffeting, resisting, lifting. It strengthened his spark. Made him feel invincible.

More speed, more height, just pitching and rolling, practising manoeuvres. Playing with the air. He soared... exhilarated. He was happy up here.

He saw land below and decided to take a rest, setting down right on the cliff edge. "Widget eject." The little bot obeyed. Starscream looked him over. "They painted you grey again then." Widget just shrugged. "What? No smile?" Widget shrugged again. "Well don't think that I care, it was an annoying habit." He sat down and placed the small mech beside him and then stared out to sea immediately lost in his thoughts. Widget decided to have a wander round. Not that there was much to see where they were. The chalky cliffs meant the soil was poor; short grasses, no trees; the only wildlife seemed to be the seabirds circling overhead and the occasional insect dipping in and out of the small white daisies scattered in the green of the cliff-top. Widget sat down next to Starscream with a handful of the daisies he had picked. The large bot looked down as Widget showed him the small bunch of flowers. Starscream abruptly knocked them from his hand and the wind carried them away. Widget dropped his head and they both sat in silence.

Starscream was so deep in thought he didn't notice Widget digging around under his chest carapace. The little thing had managed to get two fingers in and now he was twisting slightly as he fiddled. That caught Starscream's attention but he said nothing, just watched. The small mech teased out what he'd been reaching for. Slowly, carefully. Then placing the treasured piece of paper on his leg, he tried to flatten out the creases. It was the shred of photograph from his scrap book with Bumblebee on. Starscream reached down to take it but Widget possessively hugged it to his chest and looked at his host with as threatening a look as he could muster. Starscream didn't fancy having his systems sent offline so he asked, "May I see?" He saw the conflict battle across the little thing's face.

"Please?" he smiled as pleasantly as he could. Widget reluctantly handed over the precious piece of paper. Starscream took his time studying it before passing it back. Widget stared at it wistfully for a while before hiding it away again.

They both sat in silence again for a long time when finally Starscream sat up straight and released the catch on his cockpit, his fingers fishing and fiddling inside in a similar fashion to Widget's earlier fumbling, but less successfully. "I can't reach it, would you..?" Widget scrambled up his front and into the cockpit. A few seconds later he reappeared brandishing a small black square. Starscream held out his palm for the transformer and took the chip with his other hand. "It seems we both have secrets."

Widget nodded.

"You lost your voice as well as your smile?" he snickered.

Widget nodded.

"They disabled your voice?" the joking tone dropped from his voice as Widget nodded again sadly.

"I'm guessing they couldn't eliminate or even override some of Wheeljack's interfering then."

Widget shook his head.

"Rest assured that they will, you little demon. It's that or..." Starscream drew the side of his hand across his throat in a cutting motion, accompanied by a "Skwwiikkk!" Widget's optics widened in alarm. Starscream looked down at him. "Yeah." he said sardonically "How'd you like your life so far." and he lay back flat on the ground and stared up at the cold blue cloudless sky.

"What I don't get is why?" Ignoring the ticklish feeling as Widget scrambled back in to his cockpit, sitting in the seat and messing with the steering. "Well, why ... beyond an attempt to teach me a lesson over Soundwave? This doesn't feel like Megatron..."

He sat bolt upright as it hit him, hurling little Widget out the seat and onto the dash of the cockpit. "That's it! It's so not Megatron", he thought. "Dammit that blasted mech is gonna pay."

What exactly was Soundwave up to, that sneaky pile of obsolete transistors. He was clever, using Megatron's dislike for him to his own advantage. Creating Widget was a master stroke, he had to admit, and in Megatron's own image, it was pure genius. Unusually imaginative for Soundwave. He'd got his revenge and now the way was clear for him to belittle Starscream whenever and however he thought he could get away with it. Starscream growled as he remembered the casual way he'd been challenged earlier... hell yes, Soundwave was gonna pay dearly. "Game on!" he spat. "You up for some payback my little imp?" Widget looked over his shoulder and nodded vigorously, his grin making a reappearance.

He lay back down again slowly, Widget settled himself back in the seat and twiddled happily with the buttons and switches. Starscream switched them so he couldn't activate anything as he drifted away into a well practised scheming state...

He let Widget 'fly' them home. The tiny transformer could barely see over the systems array but he'd loved the trip, feeling Starscream's love of the air as they soared back to the Nemesis. He liked it too. He was beaming again as they landed. The pair's smiles faded as they went inside.


	8. Chapter 8

Coaxed by his wingmates, Starscream ventured to the rec room that evening and had barely got through half a cube before his opponent made an appearance, the twins either side. The atmosphere chilled noticably and got colder the closer the two adversaries got. TC placed a hand firmly on his wingleader's left forearm.

"Good evening, Starscream." The monotone was deadpan.

TC held down Starscream's arm, feeling the seeker clench his fist.

Something had caught Frenzy's attention and he tugged Soundwave away from the seekers' table.

"Stay calm." Skywarp looked to the other two. "Ignore him."

"Yeah", said TC and tried to lighten the mood. "Get.. get your thing, what's it called.. out. Let's get it drunk."

"Widget." said Starscream absently, his optics following the tall blue mech as he crossed to the Constructicons' table, where they all turned to look his way. "What is he up to", he wondered. Skywarp's nudge brought his attention back. "C'mon", encouraged the black seeker, "get him out, I haven't really seen him properly yet." The three huddled together as Widget transformed and stood as he always did, legs apart hands on hips. His smile did look a little forced thought Starscream. He introduced him to his wingmates. TC shoved his energon cube at him and grinned. "Here ya go."

He couldn't relax with Soundwave in the room. He knew trouble was inevitable but the blasted mech was so difficult to read most of the time ... it was impossible now because Soundwave had finally settled a few tables away, his back to the seekers. TC, Skywarp and Widget were decidedly merry. Well ... Widget was completely plastered ... being so much smaller.

Suddenly, Widget raised an arm in the air. So did Starscream, inadvertently hitting Thundercracker's face as he did so. "Watch it!" he said. Skywarp snickered and slurred "What you got your hand up for?" Starscream was too surprised to answer. He tried to pull his arm down but it was as if it was locked into position. Just as suddenly as it went up it, came down, only for the other arm to shoot up, as did Widget's. Widget was silently giggling along with Skywarp who giggled loudly enough for the pair of them. TC wasn't really registering, still rubbing his cheek where Starscream's gesture had caught him. Four arms came down in perfect unison, no sooner down than reaching for the ceiling again. Skywarp and Widget were giggling uncontrollably now. "Stop it, Screamer, you look silly", the blue seeker's optics flickered between the synchronised pair.

"I...I can't!"

Arms still in the air, Widget's leg kicked upwards. He'd have lost his balance anyway, the state he was in, but his fall was inevitable when Starscream's leg did exactly the same, kicking the table, which lurched violently. Energon splashed onto the table. Thundercracker had to push himself back from the table to avoid getting covered in it. "It's not funny anymore, Screamer. Stop it." "I can't!" stressed the white bot.

Skywarp and Widget were still in fits. Their laughs were drowned out by the Constructicons now crowded around Soundwave, but all optics were on Starscream. One of them said something in a low voice, which brought on more howls of laughter, followed swiftly by both Widget and Starscream standing up and spinning round on the spot. Starscream's wings too close for comfort, TC backed further away from the table. The roars across the room got louder. Skywarp nearly choked. His logic circuits were trying to tell him this wasn't right in some way but the energon was making the whole thing look so blasted funny. The spinning round wasn't doing Widget any good,. He looked fit to shut down. More muttered whispers at Soundwave's table and the audience didn't have to wait long before Widget and Starscream were throwing themselves about in a manic, perfectly matched 'dance'. Skywarp's sensibility seemed to return somewhat at seeing the tiny transformer fall face first into the now half empty energon cube, and looking to Starscream, he finally saw the look of distress on his superior officer's face.

"WHAT ON CYBERTON IS HAPPENING HERE!!!" The unmistakable voice cut through the room. Skywarp and TC just caught Starscream before he fell to the floor from the sudden release of control. TC rescued Widget from his miniature pink swimming pool. "Get them out of here", the voice commanded and the room was silent, save for a few scrapings from furniture shifted as the seekers dragged their mate away.

The Constructicons had discreetly sidled away from Soundwave's table and they visibly shrunk back further as that big black hand reached over Soundwave's shoulder to remove the handset. "My office NOW!" bellowed Megatron.

* * *

"It was worth the pain", Soundwave smiled to himself as he furiously tapped away on his keypad with the hand Megatron hadn't crushed and gound underfoot while all but tearing his head off to scream full blast down his sensitive audio receptors. Finished, Soundwave reached over to stroke Laserbeak. "Job well done, now go and deliver." He sat back in his chair as the bird left the apartment. "If the Autobots could do it...!"

Starscream didn't get back to his room until late afternoon. Megatron had put him back on duty and there was a lot to catch up on, especially as it looked like the time was nearing for the leader's latest plan to be put into action. He almost missed the notice that had been slipped into his message box. Puzzled, he keyed in the URL he'd been sent...

He couldn't believe what he was seeing. Last night was humiliating enough, but here it was, on the Internet for the whole slagging world to see. How the...? He must have had Laserbeak stashed away in a corner of the room, filming. He'd... he'd... Soundwave was going to DIE for this! He'd make him watch as he fed his fraggin cassettes to Sharkticons and then feed the big blue heap of despicable diodes to them bit by bit. He was going to more than pay for this. Starsceam's arm punched through the screen. Not having Soundwave in the room there with him, the infuriated seeker took it out on the chair, which - had it been sentient - would have suffered terribly.

* * *

Everyone avoided Starscream, but this time it was because of the foul temper he radiated. He got permission from Megatron to take his crew out for some target practice. In angry frustration he fired his left blaster continuously at the rock face in front of him until disintegrated into powder, which almost entirely enveloped him in a swirling cloud of beige dust. The others concentrated on their own efforts, making sure they stayed well out of his way. They knew only too well what would happen if they didn't.

Starscream left them to continue in the crevasse while he stood watching from above, landing close to the edge. He ejected his companion. "We've got to step things up already. You on for trying tonight?" Widget nodded a little nervously. "We can do this", his host encouraged. The dust cloud from below began to billow over the top of the cliff as they finished discussing their plan and the little bot settled back in his compartment. Starscream led his team home in a much better mood.


	9. Chapter 9

He handed in the daily report to Megatron, who looked it over. "I trust you and Soundwave are now settled." He handed back the data pad.

"Yes Sir", he replied flatly, meeting the tyrant's glare with indifference.

"Good." and he was waved away. Somehow Megatron knew that it wasn't.

* * *

Soundwave, finished for the day, had been allowed to take himself to medbay for repairs. The twins were being mischievious and Hook pushed them out so they could cause trouble elsewhere. Frenzy, the little cleptomaniac, couldn't believe his luck when he saw Widget sat atop the broken monitor on the trolly outside the quartermaster's as Starscream was inside arranging a replacement. He gently picked up the tiny mech and held a finger to his lips, signalling his brother to stay hush. They ran off down the corridor. Starscream allowed himself a smirk seeing his partner gone when he returned to wheel in the trolley.

* * *

The door swooshed open quietly, light from the hallway outside silhouetting the easily recognisable outline of a seeker. A pair of thruster-heeled feet tiptoed in, trying not to trip over the rubbish scattered all over the floor. He didn't have to be too careful. Widget had made sure no-one in the Communications Officer's family group would wake up for a long time. The intruder sat at the desk and touched the monitor. The machine came to life and hands worked swiftly, aided by his miniature partner in crime, whom he attached to Soundwave's computer. He found what he was looking for almost immediately and the file was unprotected. Looking over at the motionless Soundwave he whispered to himself, "Thank Primus you're not our security officer." Turning back to face the monitor he snooped around further on his opponent's computer while waiting for the large file containing the data about Widget was being copied. He stumbled over a rather interesting file which was also unprotected. He looked back at Soundwave and sneered in victory.

Their work done he hit the 'save' key. Starscream removed the purple data chip from Widget when he disconnected him, made a duplicate adding the other file that caught his interest to it and slipped them under the chair in his cockpit. He made to leave, giving his little accomplice a friendly wink, but Widget held up his hand to stop him and scrambled under the bunk. He was trying to drag out something long and heavy, which Starscream recognised as his beloved null-ray. He reached down and took it, beamed a smiling thank you at Widget and left the apartment.

* * *

It might be some Primus forsaken hour before dawn but Starscream was trying not to smile as he watched the two hefty mechs use a pass key to obtain entry to Soundwave's quarters. In fact he had to try very hard to suppress that smile as the huge block of blue was roughly brought out of recharge and issued with the search order, practically rolled out of his berth as the mechs started their search. The 'zoo' in uproar at the surprise visit. Ten minutes later they stepped out and handed over Widget. "Sir."

"Thank you." chirped Starscream and he leaned forward to take a crafty look inside the now even messier Communications Officer's home and gave him a small toss of the head, just like the one he'd been given the other day, now allowing himself to smile. Soundwave's optics glittered furiously, a deep crimson.

He slipped Widget who was in his alt mode into the snug cubicle in his forearm as he strode down the hall. It was too bad Soundwave's rest had been so unnecessarily disturbed. But he knew as well as he did that Megatron had insisted that he was accompanied by the device at all times and was none too pleased to see the installment was missing when he went to request an early practice raid for him and his crew. Megatron had regarded his request with a mild suspicious interest so Starscream had reminded him, while deliberately rubbing his arm to accentuate the discomfort he felt when his companion wasn't with him, that he'd been absent from duty for a while and the team weren't as sharp on some of their manoeuvres as he was used to, and the new attack his Glorious Leader had planned so meticulously was drawing near...

His team weren't exactly ecstatic at having to be out so early. Well that was tough. They could take it out on their practice target and maybe seeing some of those disgusting flesh creatures scattering would cheer them up.

* * *

Soundwave, storming along the corridor, was fuming over the raid. He had to keep the twins on lock down, not allowed to leave him until further notice. On top of that, his sensors were nagging him this morning, picking up a lot of negative and unpleasant vibes, directed at him. What had he done? They all thought it was OK to poke fun at that ridiculous excuse for an officer. He stopped dead in his tracks. Backed up a couple of paces and turned to look at the noticeboard.

"Have you seen this mech?" bold capital letters above a picture of him on a large poster. He mentally recorded the wording at the bottom as he tore the poster from the board, resumed his original path and stomped into his office. He'd barely sat down as he typed in the URL for a site called 'Soundwave's Secrets'. A blank ultramarine page filled the screen for a second before the flash started. An image of him, his head and shoulders sliding up from the bottom edge coming to a halt in the middle before a holding a finger to his face plate and winking. Frenzy and Rumble appeared at either shoulder wearing little red horns and pitchfork, and a halo and harp respectively. Soundwave's finger trembled with restrained rage as he clicked 'enter'...

* * *

Starscream was pleased with his crew's practice and he let them off the boring stuff as a reward for their efforts and for having to go out early. In reality, it was to allow him some time to himself. He needed to get a couple more things done, being unsure of how much time he had left. The fuse was lit...

He and Widget worked quickly and quietly. The data and diagnostics Starscream had downloaded from Soundwave's computer databank meant they were now able to make their own modifications. He touched his cockpit, thinking of the three chips now stashed there and his mouth showed the smallest of smirks as he thought on that other file, full of rather interesting tidbits of information. Starscream had enjoyed making the website and he wondered how many Decepticons had seen it yet. Had his opponent seen it?

Starscream was so engrossed as he worked he didn't notice Widget staring at him intently for a while. When he did notice, he didn't avert his attention from the small piece of circuitry he needed to insert into his own arm just above the elbow "What!" he snapped. "What's the matter?" Widget just shook his head and came forward to help him tuck the piece inside, his tiny hands able to slip inside more easily. It's not surprising he's tense, thought the little grey bot. If he gets caught doing this...

Starscream was thinking too. He'd been in situations similar to this many times before and he knew the backlash that could accompany these schemes. It was gratifying to know Soundwave's situation was the same and that made it worthwhile in a way. However this time was different. This time there was a third party. He paused for a moment to watch his little partner tidying up the wiring from his elbow to his foream compartment. "Widget is a willing accomplice", he told himself," it's not like I'm responsible for him. It wasn't his fault the Autobots fiddled with him and made him... nice." Starscream shook himself mentally, pushed Widget out of the way and finished the wiring himself, hoping that it was discreet enough to go unnoticed.


	10. Chapter 10

Megatron calmly closed his door and then hit the wall will his full weight and fury behind it. The wall gave in. The Nemesis shook. How much of his valuable time had he lost today? And on what? Some petty game two of his top officers were playing. Some tit-for-tat that was now getting beyond a joke. All day he'd had mechs coming in, filing complaints about sensitive personal information being leaked. How the heck did Soundwave come to have all that information on his comrades - and why hadn't HE been given it. His temper flared up again. And WTF was that idiotic airhead Starscream doing putting it in a place that could be accessed by the Autobots if they became aware of its existence. His temper exploded.

If the lead up time to the new mission wasn't so short now he'd... damn! His leg kicked out and his new desk 'died'.

* * *

He was called down to medbay late afternoon. No reasons were given and he'd barely laid down on the bed, 'unaided' this time, before he was put into stasis.

Starscream's systems came online "Hello." said a thoroughly charming Megatron "Here, let me help you up." He made a big show of helping his lead seeker sit upright. Starscream still wasn't entirely 'with it' but he definitely saw what was at the end of the bed. Soundwave! Starscream frowned.

"What's the matter, Starscream? Aren't you pleased to see your fellow Decepticon?" Megatron said in a fake, overly cheery tone. "And look, here's your companion to see you." He set Widget on Starscream's arm. The grin was back he noticed, along with the addition of the one part of Megatron that hadn't been replicated in the original mini version. He noticed it because it was raised and aimed directly at him. The expression on Widget's face was split between that inane grin and an obvious anxiety in his optics. Starscream simply stared. Widget's bright red optics flickered, dimmed and switched off completely. He looked like a dead mech.

"This isn't real", thought Starscream. He looked from Widget to Megatron to Soundwave and back at the tiny grey transformer. "This can't be real." Before Starscream could summon the thought to raise his arms to protect himself, Widget's miniature fusion cannon fired. Small as it was compared to the real thing, it obliterated one of Starscream's optics. He fell back on the bed, writhing in agony.

Soundwave moved from the end of the bed to Megatron and placed the handset in the leader's outstretched hand.

"Thank you, Soundwave. That was a most informative demonstration. You have done well with your modifications." Megatron turned to face his officer and punched a few buttons on the handset. The movement on the bed caught Soundwave's attention and he turned in time to see Widget, eyes dead, grinning, raising his arm again.

"Most informative."

Soundwave dropped to the floor, both hands clutching his face to keep what little remained from spilling out, now racked by the same agony that Starscream was still reeling with.

"Most informative." Megatron repeated, casually tossing the handset into the air and catching it as he strolled out of medbay.

* * *

Starscream was able to get back to his own room and his duties the following day, fully functional again. Soundwave was going to take a couple of days longer which made Starscream a happy mech. Actually, what made him happier was that he was more than fully functional, his modification hadn't been spotted. It seems Wheeljack wasn't the only whizz - that suddenly made him think - Widget? Had they...? He ducked into a recess in the wall, making sure no-one saw him and warily pressed his indent. The mini Megatron appeared in his usual stance.

BEEP BEEP: "Good afternoon Air Commander Starscream, sir." he squeaked. The hugest ever smile on his face.

"Good afternoon, Widget" said Starscream, he looked out to the corridor to check if anyone was coming. He looked at the little bot for a moment or two before he said quietly, "Scrapbook!" Widget's demeanor changed, he became less stiff and less at attention. BEEP BEEP: "Wotcha!" he said. Starscream couldn't help smirking, remembering Megatron's face when he'd first said it. That would be one memory he'd carry with him till his spark died.

"You ready to give it a go?" Starscream checked the hallway.

BEEP BEEP: "Sure am."

They stepped out into the open empty space. Starscream held out his hand and gently launched Widget to the air. The teeny transformer boosted his new thrusters and set off down the hall on a very erratic flightpath. Starscream walked behind, keeping close in case anyone showed, so he could grab him. Little Widget was able to make it down the entire length of the corridor, but he was going to need a lot more practice and they only had a few days left. Starscream began to wonder if it was all worth the risk.


	11. Chapter 11

The Decepticon team summoned for Megatron's latest mission milled around in the control room. Starscream and his team lined up along the back wall. They'd picked up on his low spirits and now all of them were all looking moody and sullen, arms crossed, leaning against the wall and kicking invisible stuff, staring off into nowhere. Starscream seemed especially dark.

Megatron entered the room, Soundwave at his shoulder. Hook had done a good job thought Starscream as he saw Soundwave's new face. The room quietened and Megatron ran through what he considered necessary for his plan to be carried out successfully. His officers were already briefed. His usual 'pep' talk followed and ended with "I expect every Decepticon to follow my orders, without question and to the letter." His gaze passing round the room, hardened as it came across Starscream and Soundwave.

The meeting ended. Starscream stood straight and led his crew out.

"He's uncharacteristically quiet," TC radioed privately to his wingmate. "He's usually such a chatterbox before a mission."

"Yeah, but remember what happened on his last foray." Skywarp radioed back. They fell silent as they marched to the docking tower.

* * *

So there they were, not so much later, in the midst of battle. Starscream's vision kept being drawn to the small bright yellow Autobot near Optimus Prime. A couple of times with his attention being distracted like that, the milennia-old habit of using his right arm made a reappearance, which meant so did Widget.

BEEP BEEP: "Hello Air Commander Starscream, Sir."

"Hello Widget." he replied blandly not hesitating in his shooting. "Widget return."

As the battle became more heated Starscream started to make his way down closer to the enemy.

"Starscream is remarkably bold today!" Megatron observed.

Soundwave just sneered. "Yeah," he thought, "just trying to impress you."

On the frontline Starscream renewed his drive against the Autobots, letting rip. And coming under heavy fire, the old habit kicked in a couple of times again. Starscream pushed ahead to gain yet more ground and get closer to his enemy. At last he found himself far enough away from his comrades. He activated Widget, whispering "Scrapbook" before the tiny mech could launch into his usual greeting.

"If you go, you go on your own, with no help from me." he hissed quietly without looking at the tiny bot, keeping his concentration on the incoming gunfire. "Next time is your chance." and he glanced at Widget to see the almost imperceptible nod. That was the signal. Starscream acknowleged with a small nod of his own and "Widget return."

Starscream's efforts on the battlefield were inspiring his fellow Decepticons. They all pushed forward, but the Autobots stood their ground. Megatron kept one optic on his Air Commander. He was pleased to see him making amends, or at least looking like he'd taken heed from his physical warning a few days earlier.

Soundwave kept close to his Leader and while Megatron knew this was necessary, today it felt cloying. He was still peeved at him witholding information and he felt the rage swell. He resisted the urge to smash that new face in.

Starscream pushed forward again but as he made his way to new cover there was a bright flash, the sound of tearing metal and he fell. He instinctively threw out both arms to save himself and clenched his right fist as he hit dirt. Thundercracker and Skywarp immediately took to the air and made a pass overhead to try and draw away the Autobot's fire. Starscream was still face down in the dirt. Megatron continued to unleash his cannon at the opposition as he watched his officer lie inert. Soundwave was smiling behind his faceplate and Megatron knew it. There was movement down there... "Widget! Soundwave send Ravage." ordered his leader.

"Ravage eject. Operation Recover." the monotone mech instructed. The tape transformed and ran down between cover, quickly making his way down towards the fallen soldier. The cat held back from actually collecting the tiny thing stood close to its host, the memory of what had happened last time still fresh.

Soundwave relayed an incoming message to his leader "The seekers are unable to get Starscream to communicate."

Megatron's temper started to rise, but only because Widget was still loose. Ravage was taking too long. Soundwave saw the opportunity to get back in his good books if he got Widget back, and he made a request.

"Send them!" barked Megatron and he let loose a furious volley into the Autobot camp. Ravage, not wanting to tackle Widget, had at least managed to herd him back towards Decepticon cover, but being at the end of the frontline they were moving out of Megatron's sight. "Quickly!"

The twins retraced Ravage's path down. The battle raged on and the Autobots were still not giving way. Although it had been only a few minutes, Megatron's patience was wearing thin. "Where are they?" he snapped. Soundwave didn't relay that he'd felt Frenzy shut offline and that Rumble was swearing for all he was worth over the radio link. "I will assist." and Soundwave slipped away down the battlefield. Being so much larger his progress down was slower. Several shots nearly caught him and once or twice he was glanced by a ricochet, which soured his mood. When he got there, it was to see Widget holding off Rumble and Ravage with the tiny cannon. He gave a short laugh. "He cannot fire it," He stepped towards the tiny mech menacingly. "You may have been a good idea at the time but you are nothing but trouble". He took another step forward. Widget backed away. "Look at you, you mini metal moron, programmed with the barest essentials to my design. You think you have a mind of your own. You're nothing but a mini mobile datapad and not a very attractive one either. You were made purely as a tool, a tool designed in such a way to manipulate my leader so I could exact my revenge on that... _that_!" unable to find an insult strong enough to express his hatred he waved vaguely in Starscream's direction. "I hope he finally dies out there. As for you, I will kill _you_ now."

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" That voice felt like the only sound that could ever be strong enough to be heard over the roar of a battle. Soundwave froze at the sound of it, cringeing inside, panic rising as he didn't know how much Megatron had heard.

Widget moved. Ravage growled. "Soundwave! Recall!" ordered his master. Soundwave obeyed instantly. The tapes transformed and returned to their host, except for Frenzy who was still out cold on the ground. Megatron came closer to Soundwave. Having heard the pent up rantings from his long serving Communications Officer, Megatron had a rant of his own.

Widget seized his chance, silently slipping away. He fired up his thrusters, hardly thinking it would alert the two big mechs. Megatron spun round. It was automatic, a reflex. He fired.

Widget didn't stand a chance. In an instant he became several pieces, each moving away from the others. Literally blown apart in all directions... Megatron spun back round to face Soundwave. "Give me one single reason why I shouldn't." he said in a deep growl as he brought up his cannon level with Soundwave's chest. Soundwave staggered backwards. "And you have the nerve to call Starscream a coward." He fired.

Megatron recalled his Decepticons. Starscream was conscious again, unable to transform into his jet mode as his right forearm had been shot off, but still fully able to fly home, carrying it.

* * *

Landing back at base Starscream refused treatment in medbay reasoning that he'd been in there way too often recently and besides, Hook had his work cut out with the mess that was Soundwave. His arm was a fairly simple repair he could carry out himself. He was allowed to restore himself to his original state. Starscream made sure he disposed of the battle blown parts carefully, he didn't want anyone studying them too closely or they might notice the wounds were caused by a small explosion from the inside and not gunfire from the outside.

* * *

Megatron was still pissed off at the information withheld from him and ordered a full and complete search of Soundwave's quarters and office. Starscream could only try to imagine the state of the rooms after the rummage crew was through. He knew they were extremely thorough. Starscream knew of a few Decepticons who'd be pleased about the search, getting back missing things that Frenzy had 'collected' over the years.

* * *

A day or so after the battle Starscream asked for and got permission to have a couple of hours free time outside. He wasted no time in shooting off, knowing exactly which direction he wanted to fly in.

Teletran I set off the alarm.

"...er Optimus, Starscream's outside." Jazz informed the Autobot leader.

The Autobots all stood at the entrance to the Ark looking outside.

There was a box. A box.

* * *

He flew back towards home, the long way, and revelled in the feeling of freedom the air always gave him. He played. He hadn't been so happy in a long time. He was whole again, his symmetry restored, he was gorgeous.

He landed on the cliff he and Widget had visited not so long ago and looked out to sea, to the horizon. He stood tall and remembered. He released the catch on his cockpit and fiddled around inside, brought out two computer chips, putting back the one he kept his personal stuff on. he turned the other over in his fingers for a while. the smile on his face grew wider. Oh yes, everything was back to normal again and he knew, his optics shining a brilliant scarlet as they looked over the chip, he knew it'd be a very, very long time before Soundwave tried to get one over on him again. He slipped the chip back to join the other under the seat in his cockpit and turned away from the sea. "Maybe Soundwave would like some daisies." he laughed out loud, turned back to the sea and threw himself off the cliff, screamed with joy for all he was worth and made for home.

* * *

All the Autobots had somehow managed to crowd into Optimus Prime's office. Curiosity positively humming in the room. They were so crowded they couldn't help but jostle one another and some of the smaller bots were getting a tad crushed.

"C'mon Prime." drawled Ironhide, "open the damn box." he was getting fed up with Gears jabbing him with his elbow

Optimus lifted the lid and the dozen closest heads craned forward to see its contents. Laid inside were several pieces of a small grey transformer, it's one surviving arm clutching a small purple computer chip and a much handled thin shred of paper from a photograph.

**THE END**

* * *

Thank you for reading if you got this far. I hope you enjoyed it. Thank you to you lufflies for the reviews, you're really kind. XXXXx 


End file.
